Gregorias Hax
Gregorias Hax - przedstawiciel Kombinatu, najwyżej postawionej grupy przedstawicieli Imperium Nexusa, doradca monarchy Arcturusa Lwowskiego do spraw walki elektronicznej oraz walki z fałszywymi wiadomościami w nexusiańskim Internecie, weteran Wojny Miliona. Znany jest ze swojego niezwykle wybuchowego charakteru oraz mistrzowskich zdolności hakerskich, często używanych by karać crackerów. Historia Przed oświeceniem Na wiele lat przed przybyciem na jego rodzinną planetę Gregorias znany był z gwałtownego charakteru i zamiłowania do informatyki, szczególnie do programowania i kodowania. Hax w szybkim czasie stał się jednym z lepiej znanych informatyków, mieszkał w wykupionym przez siebie drapaczu chmur pełnym rozmaitych szaf i przedmiotów, którymi były komputery, superkomputery, komputery kwantowe, smartfony i laptopy. Obsługę jego domu stanowiły roboty. Zautomatyzowane miejsce było zamieszkałe przez niego i skonstruowaną sztuczną inteligencję zamkniętą w konstrukcji robotycznej, którą następnie uczynił swoją żoną. Przez wiele lat wyzwaniem stało się zhakowanie jego posiadłości. W pewnym momencie Hax stał się obecnie znaną postacią, po tym jak w ataku hakerskim została ranna jego żona oraz najbardziej zaufany lokaj. Gregorias rozpoczął tworzenie protomózgu ze swojego własnego mózgu, w szybkim czasie doprowadzając do odkrycia tajemniczego czasu, który sprawiał, że znikąd posyłał w jakąś osobę monitor kineskopowy. W szybkim czasie zabił setki, jeśli nie tysiące, hakerów z całego sektora w jakim znajdowała się jego planeta. W służbie Imperium Gdy przybyło Imperium Nexusa początkowo myślał że to zwyczajni najeźdźcy. Szybko jednak dostrzegł szanse jakie ono daje. Wsparł Lwowskiego i pomógł mu w podboju wszechświata. Z miejsca przyjął Obywatelstwo. Jego ponadprzeciętność została zauważona przez monarchę. Hax doprowadził do zmiany Więzozmysłu w zdolny do samoobrony mechanizm, który stał się odporny na wszelakie próby hakowania mentalnego. W nagrodę Arcturus przydzielił mu pod władzę jedno z królestw, w którym Gregorias Hax ustanowił stolicę w planecie-robocie, zbudowanej na wzór nekrońskiej planety-grobowca, ale jakby zainfekowanego przez Tyranidów. Sercem planety stał się on sam. Skazanych poddawał straszliwym eksperymentom, w wyniku czego tracili oni wszelką wolną wolę. Odrażające hybrydy stały się symbolem grozy jaką niósł ze sobą człowiek, jaki nazwał się doktorem Haxem. Błyskawicznie zaczął stawać się niezwykle bliskim pomocnikiem monarchy. Zmieniał się coraz bardziej, aż w końcu po wielu działaniach stał się przedstawicielem Kombinatu - najwyższej grupy społecznej w Mrocznych Imperium. Po paru tysiącleciach odnalazł w nich osobę, którą pokochał, a następnie ożenił się z nią - Igroaną Natariscu. Doczekali się czwórki dzieci, z których ponoć dwójka służy w Armii Imperialnej, jedno w administracji, zaś najmłodsze w Konwergencji Technologicznej. Przybycie do Trójkąta Kiedy Imperium Nexusa trafiło do Trójkąta Bermudzkiego jakieś 2 lata po insurekcji Malorne'a wówczas okazało się, że szczelina do niego niespodziewanie przymknęła się i doszło do jedynie szczątkowego połączenia z resztą Imperium. Hax był jednym z tych, co nadzorowali dochowanie tajemnicy, iż monarcha utknął w tamtym wszechświecie, lecz po kilku miesiącach nexusiańskich udało się naprawić połączenie. Lwowski w tamtym czasie zyskał miejscowych sojuszników w postaci Kalashera i Lokiego Kruegera. Gregorias jednak nie poznał ich, ponieważ jego zadaniem była budowa nowego Nexusa, jakim jest dzisiaj Nexus Bermudia. Hax rozpoczął imigrację wielu członków Kombinatu oraz oświecenie paru znalezionych mieszkańców tego sektora, dzięki czemu miał doskonałe rozeznanie w sytuacji geopolitycznej w regionie, szczególnie spisując informacje o Federacji i Cesarstwie Świtu. Zawarł również przymierze z ostatnimi na tym miejscu smokami, które wstąpiły do Porozumienia Smoczego Spokoju, zrzeszającego większość stad w jego ramach. Gregorias doskonale wiedział, iż pokój między Federacją i Cesarstwem Świtu, a Imperium Nexusa jest niemożliwy, dlatego postanowił zrobić wszystko by ultramocarstwo miało możliwie jak najlepszy start na przyszłość. Rozpoczął budowę potęgi w postaci dużej ilości flot i eskadr złożonych z małych jednostek, wspieranych kilkoma większymi. Taktykę tą uznał za najbardziej sprawdzoną w nadchodzącej wojnie przeciwko Legionowi, Federacji czy Cesarstwu. Ocenił iż w ciągu miesiąca Legion się podda, dzięki czemu jakiś rok później Federacja Heinricha Welffa zostanie pokonana. Po zajęciu Kraju należało potem zdobyć w ciągu jednego dnia HallenWest i CreepyTown, a następnie zdusić ostatnie punkty oporu, zmuszając Wyzwolenie Krajowe do poddania się. Ostatni wróg - Cesarstwo Świtu - miał ulec dzięki połączonym siłom imperialnym i lokalnym, co doprowadziłoby do szybkiego zdobycia państwa wyspa po wyspie, aż otoczona wyspa stołeczna poddałaby się. Następnym krokiem miałoby być zniszczenie barier uniemożliwiających wyruszenie poza Trójkąt Bermudzki i błyskawiczne zajęcie Ziemi, po czym Imperium dokonałoby kolonizacji Układu Słonecznego i rozpoczęcia oświecenia całego wszechświata. Hax zyskał poparcie wielu generałów. Mianowano go Najwyższym Nadzorcą Wyzwolenia Sektoru Nowoliznadryjskiego. Lwowski pokładał w nim wielkie nadzieje. Dzięki działaniom Haxa udało się zdobyć sporo archipelagów i wysp na południe od Kraju, zwanego przez Imperium Nowym Lizandrysem. Miały to być przygotowania do następnego celu - wyzwolenia Nowego Lizandrysu od terroru Legionu, tyranii Federacji oraz anarchii wylewającej się z CreepyTown. Wojna Miliona Wkrótce potem Imperium Nexusa spotkało Federację. Wojska zastosowały taktykę Haxa, jednak z pewnymi zmianami - postanowili uderzyć na Cesarstwo Świtu niewielkim kontyngentem i go trochę osłabić. Tymczasem atakowany Legion i zaatakowana wkrótce potem Federacja były znakiem rozpoczęcia Wojny Milioan - konfliktu, jakiego nigdy wcześniej ten wszechświat w tym sektorze nie doświadczył. Chociaż większość działań szła po myśli wkrótce wyszły na jaw liczne błędy, jak rozciągnięcie linii zaopatrzeniowych, zbytnia pewność siebie oraz aroganckie wręcz przeczucie, że Ci "nieoświeceni" są w stanie się oprzeć działaniom nieprzebytego Imperium. Okazało się jednak inaczej. Gregorias dowodził, będąc na pokładzie okrętu NSS Rhianne Burke, superpancerniku z platformami dla pionowzlotów oraz charakterystycznymi dla wielu nexusiańskich okrętów wyjmowanych odnóży, które zmieniały okręt w mobilny punkt wsparcia artyleryjskiego. Wszystko się zmieniło w momencie, gdy do tego wszechświata przybyła Jaźń. To on zainicjował powstanie Koalicji Bermudzkiej, był jednak przeciwny późniejszej zdradzie wskutek porażki hordy robotycznych zombie. Uważał honor imperialny za najwyższą walutę, zasłynął z niecodziennego w swoim państwie stosunku w postaci taktyki honorowego strachu - wywoływaniu przerażenia w oczach wrogów przy jednoczesnym oszczędzaniu kalek i cywili, którzy wzięli broń tylko po to by się bronić i dlatego, że byli w stanie całkowitego szoku. Pomimo wielu intryg w Parlamentum i na Dworze Monarszym Gregorias utrzymał swoją silną pozycję, ryzykując nawet wysłaniem anonimowej wiadomości do Ienstreta, Kharleza, Przemka oraz wielu innych ważnych dowódców Wojny Miliona o nadchodzącym końcu sojuszu. Tym samym ocalił wiele istnień, jakie niechybnie zabiłby w Dniu Zdrady Lwowski. W trakcie wspólnych walk zaprzyjaźnił się bowiem z nimi, na tyle na ile przedstawiciel Kombinatu może się zaprzyjaźnić z nie-imperialnym. Zimna Wojna Gregorias Hax był pomysłodawcą pokoju w mieście Shi-naia. Był doradcą monarchy na miejscu, gdy dochodziło do zakończenia wielkiej wojny, dzięki niemu Imperium zatrzymało południowo-wschodnie, południowo-środkowe i południowo-zachodnie ziemie na wyspie Kraj, jednak było zmuszone w zamian za to spłacać reparacje wojenne przez następne 20 lat. Za to dzieło Arcturus wyznaczył go, jako najbardziej zaufanego człowieka ze swojego otoczenia. W zamian za swoje działania Hax stał się jednym z najważniejszych członków lokalnego konklawe osób skupionych wokół namiestnika tego wszechświata - Lokiego Kruegera - a za swojego adiutanta wziął Kalashera. Obecnie przebywa w swoim dworiecskriopie, czyli luksusowym pałacu, który tak naprawdę jest bogato ozdobionym i wartym miliony w przeliczeniu na walutę federacyjną drapaczu chmur, który ma na wyłączność. Swoje działania poza granicami nexusiańskimi prowadzi poprzez swojego adiutanta, niejednokrotnie spotykając się w czasie wizyt w CreepyTown z Ienstretem. Wyposażenie *Laserowy rapier *Pistolet DYT-20 "Duel" Ciekawostki *Hax był ponoć świadkiem trzech ludobójstw wykonanych przez Imperium Nexusa - Żelaznych Wojowników, Chissów i Vortimerów. Prawdopodobnie to właśnie od niego nie-imperialni dowiedzieli się o tej zbrodni z czasów wojennych. *Dzięki niemu wiele z nauk Imperium zostało rozpowszechnionych poprzez przywożenie ze sobą do przyjaciół ksiąg twórców oświecenia. Ien nazwał lekturę neostalinowskim papierem toaletowym, ale Kharlez i Przemek nazwali je imponującymi lekturami o stanie psychiki wśród mieszkańców Imperium Nexusa. *Gregorias Hax oparty jest o ikoniczną postać YouTubera DasBoSchitt o nazwie Doktor Hax z jego filmików używających gry Garry's Mod, która znana jest z modelu dr Wallace'a Breena z Half-Life 2, nienaturalnie powiększonej głowy oraz okrzykiem HAX!, po którym w stronę postaci wskazywanej przez jego palec wskazujący leci stary monitor komputerowy, zabijając ofiarę tego zdarzenia na miejscu. Najczęściej ofiarami są cheaterzy i hakerzy. en: Gregorias Hax Kategoria:Fanon Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Postacie (ToMC) Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Żołnierze Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Politycy Kategoria:Arystokraci‎ Kategoria:Wynalazcy